


Adoration

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: for the prompt Greek Myth, Persephone/Hades, Hades takes Cerebus to meet his bride as she descends





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zagzagael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/gifts).



She is not afraid and he wonders why he ever thought she would be. His bride bends down to pet Cerberus's middle head, while the left snuffles her ear, and the right investigates her skirts. She laughs and the sound brings light and hope to this dark domain and warms his heart.

"He's beautiful," Persephone says over her shoulder, giggling when the middle head licks at her neck, almost knocking her over in his enthusiasm.

Beautiful. No-one has ever said that of the guardian beast before. But then before she spoke the words, no-one had ever told Hades they loved him.


End file.
